


Untitled III

by mingod



Series: Untitled - Series [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek anymore it's a little emo it's something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled III

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/149505346462)

Minhyuk just leans back and lets things happen, and Jiho feels he’s alone steering the vessel that’s their relationship. Minhyuk says he needs to wind down, but that’s not who Jiho is, Jiho needs control and knowledge and plans and goals. Minhyuk does everything casually, Jiho has thought about what and how and when and where for days in advance. Minhyuk says he can’t be controlled, so Jiho tries not to. Minhyuk tells Jiho he loves him, and Jiho needs proof. Minhyuk will help Jiho bring down those walls, he says, and Jiho wonders how.

Jiho’s tears mark Minhyuk’s success when he is torn down piece by piece, tied down and a slave to his feelings, no words to describe them with or boxes to put them in, just pure sensation and pleasure and pain. Minhyuk is taking his everything, yet Jiho is still alive. Jiho’s body is burning but Minhyuk is in charge of the fire, so it’s okay. It needs Minhyuk to release everything Jiho has kept inside, Minhyuk executing a plan, Minhyuk being in control, Minhyuk searching for hidden knots to open. He breathes out his frustrations and Minhyuk inhales them in a kiss, burns through his skin, digs into his heart and feasts with it. Minhyuk is inside of him and Jiho cannot oust him, doesn’t want to oust him, and now he understands. 

Jiho tells Minhyuk he loves him, and Minhyuk doesn’t need proof.


End file.
